


A Beauty to die for

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beauty to die for

The light of the morning sun drenches the walls of Troy in light, giving the god forged walls a golden sheen. On the walls are arrayed the people of Troy to witness the terrible might of all of Greece brought against them.

Standing on a hilltop close to the shore are the mightiest of their foes. Agamemnon, Menelaus, Odysseus and of course great Achilles.

They watch the gathered warriors embark from their ships.

And they shield their eyes to catch a glimpse of their enemy.

It is Achilles who speaks in awed wonder:

"I can see her on the wall. What lips, soft and sweet, what noblesse to her radiant face, what gentleness and warmth to her eyes. That truly is a beauty to raise a thousand ships for. That is a beauty a man can die for."

He pauses a moment. Then adds in slight confusion:

"But I thought she was blonde, not brunette..."

Menelaus voice is arctic as he answers:

"That is Paris."


End file.
